


I'll always need you

by Eowima



Series: FitzSimmons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: Jemma is sick. Fitz wants to take care of her.Companion piece toAs long as you'll have me:)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	I'll always need you

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, make sure to check out part one of this little story first, right here [As long as you'll have me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862781) :D

**I'll always need you**

  
  


"Simmons."

She can hear him through the haze of her fever, but she doesn't have the strength to acknowledge it, choosing to focus on her measurements instead to make sure she doesn't mess them all up. She knows she cannot deal with a failed experiment right now. 

That would honestly be the last straw of the day.

She cannot believe she got sick. She never gets sick. She didn't even get sick that time a few months ago when Fitz got the flu and she took care of him for two days. She's not sure what her symptoms even are, apart from the strong fever she's sporting right now. 

Her body's just fighting something, making her so drowsy and feverish she can barely focus on anything. It sucks.

But she can't afford to rest for now, with finals week almost upon them, so she's gonna have to power through it. 

"Jemma."

He's switched to Jemma now. It usually fills her with a warm sort of delight that she can't quite explain when he does that, but not today. Because she knows what this means. She knows what he's going to say before he even says it. It's all there already, in his soft voice and the way his accent curls around her name. 

She loves it, when he calls her Jemma. It's soft and caring and lovely. It makes her heart jump in her chest and makes her want to cuddle with him till the end of time. Or something to that effect.

Right now it just makes her eyes well up though. Because she knows he's right, she knows she's gonna have to listen to him and stop everything to rest and get better, but she doesn't want to.

Who's going to do this if she doesn't?

"Jemma, you have to stop."

He's standing beside her, she can feel his elbow brushing hers. She could pretend she didn't hear him, but that would be a lie, and she's a terrible liar.

"I can't," she whispers, not looking at him yet because she knows that her resolve will crumble as soon as she meets his bright blue eyes. 

She grabs her beaker, but her hand is shaking and she almost drops it and the reagent inside it all over her lab bench. She would have, if Fitz's hand hadn't shot up to steady hers. His fingers wrap around her wrist softly and gently force her to settle the beaker down. "No…" she tries to complain, but it sounds only half-hearted even to her, and he obviously hears it too.

He tugs a little on her hand, making her turn away from the bench to face him. He's being so soft and gentle she just wants to cry now. "Come on, Jemma."

"I need to finish this," she weakly protests, still avoiding his eyes.

His hands move up to her arms and rub lightly, and she has no choice but to look up this time. Damn him and his gorgeous blue eyes. "You'll finish this when you feel better."

"But--"

"No buts," he cuts her sternly, and she tries to scoff but she's apparently even weaker than she thought because she can't even do that properly. "Come on Simmons, don't be ridiculous and let me take care of you," he adds, and there's a mischievous little glint in his eyes.

It takes her a minute to realize why. She lets him help her out of her lab coat in the meantime, and it's only when he's secured his hand around hers and dragged her out of the lab that she understands.

"Turning my own words against me?"

"Oh wow you really are sick," he teases, turning to her and slowing down slightly, not letting go of her hand just yet. (She likes it very much.) "Took you this long to remember?"

This time she does manage to scoff. "Yeah well at least I'm not being the baby you were back then."

"Ha, there she is," he laughs a little, holding her hand even tighter, "you had me worried, Simmons."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"You're a terrible liar," he retorts just as she stumbles a little. His hand flies to catch her, wrapping around her waist to steady her, and she feels herself blush a little. He doesn't seem to notice and resumes walking, but doesn't let go of her waist, which is very nice. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Can't keep your hands off me, yeah?"

The deep blush creeping on his cheeks in response is very cute, in her opinion. He shakes his head a little, scoffing, but then his lips stretch into an amused smile. "Well you  _ are _ very hot."

They've made it to her room now, and she lets her forehead fall to his shoulder with a light laugh as he fumbles with the keys. The feeling is very pleasant. He still has an arm wrapped around her, basically hugging her in place, and she catches herself breathing him in. He's always smelt very good, she thinks. She remembers thinking it the first time they watched a show together in her room, at the beginning of their friendship.

He smells like home.

She gets the overwhelming urge to move her head to the side a little and kiss the soft skin of his neck, but she's too weak for that, and anyway it would probably be weird. So she bathes in his warmth instead, dozing off without even realizing it, until she feels a rumble under her ear as he chuckles.

"Don't fall asleep here," he laughs, running his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture that warms her heart in the most delightful way possible.

"Not my fault you're comfy," she mumbles, nuzzling in his embrace even more, and he chuckles again. 

"Come on Jemma, let's get you to bed."

He gently walks her inside, thankfully not letting go of her. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed he makes her sit and takes her shoes off despite her weak protests that she can do it herself. He shushes her and she scoffs, but then he's pushing her shoulder lightly and she lies down almost despite herself. 

Her pillow case is very cold and so, so comfortable, that she lets out an involuntary moan that makes Fitz chuckle above her. She pouts and glares but she knows he knows there's no bite to it at all. He helps her get comfortable, tucking her under her comforter and even adding a blanket to it. 

Her heart is so full from how caring he is that she's almost scared it's going to burst. 

"I knew you'd take care of me," she whispers, meeting his blue eyes as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

There's the softest smile tugging at his lips. "Of course, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

_ I love you. _

She wants to say it. She wants to, because that's what this all is. That's why her heart seems about to burst. That's what the warm feeling blooming in her chest whenever she sees him is. 

She loves him. 

Her eyes are closing of their own volition, and she can't get the words out. His warm fingers skate across her cheek lightly and she moans softly. "Sleep, Jemma."

"Don't go," she hears herself mumble, already half asleep, and she feels him lean down and gently press his lips to her forehead. 

His lips are soft, and they send a shiver running down her spine.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me," he whispers softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and she leans into his touch.

_ I'll always need you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated ❤️


End file.
